1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an archery bow, and more particularly to an adjustable arm to steady the bow during use, to aid in setting sight pins and bow sights and to enable the archer to maintain a full draw for longer periods of time.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the sport of archery, it is necessary for the archer to hold the bow steady during aiming and release of an arrow and while setting sight pins and bow sights. In hunting, it is necessary for the archer to maintain a full draw while tracking the prey. In recent years, very elaborate bow have been designed, some having compound strings and aiming devices attached thereto. Such bows are relatively heavy and are difficult for the archer to maintain steady. Various devices, such as counterweights and the like, have been proposed to assist the archer.
For example, Reis in U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,472 shows a hip rest consisting of a fixed rod capable of extension through a turn buckle type mechanism. Leidy, U.S. Pat. No. 3,880,136 discloses a steady rest that attaches to the hand and wrist of the archer and includes a member which contacts the archer's jaw. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,407 to Damron, a combination guide tube and chin/jaw bone butt is taught. U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,444 to Depatie et al. shows a brace for positioning a bow. U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,123 to Wirtz and U.S. Pat. No. 3,599,621 to Serobell show stabilizers rotatable in the bow plan. However, none of these prior art devices are capable of attaching to the pre-drilled threaded taps found on most better bows, permit a quick and easy extension with a thumb screw, allow for swivel motion to adjust to the archer's body, or allow for bracing on the ground or on an overhead object such as a tree. Thus there is a need for a device which will easily attach to the bow, provide the archer with more comfort, permit a quick and easy extension, permit bracing on the ground or overhead, and be easily removed without damage to the bow.